


[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（2）

by Null_Ray



Series: Hole in One [2]
Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Male Slash, Wow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_Ray/pseuds/Null_Ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WOW现代AU设定<br/>CP 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯<br/>黑帮争斗背景</p>
            </blockquote>





	[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（2）

瘦削的金发男人一手叉腰，一手摸着自己喉结处浅浅的伤口。他的动作有点儿自怜般的意味，以至于背叛者有种想一口咬上去的冲动。 **咬上去** ，牙齿插进去。然后把一切时间 **留给感受** 。伊利丹丢掉他新伙伴之前递过来的名片。令人难忍的繁文缛节。

 

**凯尔萨斯.逐日者。凯尔萨斯。凯尔。**

 

他当然根本不需要再看一次这个名字——很久以前他就知道这个人。他在他的兴趣记录上，在他的预购清单里。那些报纸的头条专版，门户网站的首页焦点，那些街头坊间的传闻，早就描绘出一个大致的轮廓。反正他不看新闻。猎手没想到的只是，这种场合的秘密会面，他仍然会如此一本正经。和他自己这样的在街道上踢着自制足球长大的，首先学会大声赌咒发誓的孩子比起来，面前的家伙看起来就像一个愚蠢而装腔作势的 **橱窗模特** 。他们是完全不同的两种人。

“你的人可以解散了。今天没有什么别的事情——明天，让他们熟悉下我这儿的 **规矩** 。正——装——（说到这里，他恶意地拖长了沙哑的音节，）什么的可以不用要求，他们不是为了 **舞会** 才给你效力的；但是我必须训练你们 **怎么好好使用武器** ，别让它们荒废了。”伊利丹扭头对身边的新伙伴说，而后者看起来并不高兴。他心不在焉地给自己点了一根烟，绿眼睛透过烟雾质疑地审视着伊利丹带弹孔的机车皮衣，像一只满腹狐疑的猫科动物。他总是看起来在怀疑。

“ **遵命** 。”最终他还是轻声回答了，喷出又一阵辛辣的烟雾。

 

车在接近无人的宽敞路面飞驰，偶尔发出急转弯时轮胎拼命摩擦公路的恐怖吱嘎声。副驾上的凯尔萨斯把头转过去，一直态度冷淡地看着窗外一闪而过的街景；后视镜里他的眼睛看起来都似乎呆滞了，像一块冷而坚硬的石头。这是毒品深度依赖的人常见的特征。车里的气氛有点尴尬。而伊利丹并不在意气氛的问题，他一边粗暴地恶意超车，一边开门见山地说，“你倒是挺有品味的。你选了 **最高级** 的东西。而我 **碰巧** 有这个。”

 

凯尔萨斯闻言，从木僵状态恢复过来，从后视镜瞥了一眼高大的驾驶者被窗外霓虹照得色彩暧昧的眼睛。他开始有点神经质地掰他的指关节，发出清脆的咔咔声。

“如果这也能叫 **自由'选择'** 的话。”

他一直保持那种克制而事不关己的态度。烟草的气息混合他的香水，闻起来如一个古早的梦魇。

“我想，你应该知道这样做的后果，你可别做梦你会有任何退路。你选了这条路，也就等于与很多势力为敌了。即使以前他们是你的朋友。”

猎手听起来更加冷漠。他向后舒适地倚靠在调整了角度的椅背上，手动换挡。

“悉听尊便。反正我 **从不缺少** 敌人。”刚才的话仿佛触动了某个潜在的开关，突然剥去了那层事不关己；凯尔先前僵滞的面部线条此刻活了起来一般，开始流露出抑制不住的凶狠，莹绿色的眼睛挤得狭长。

 

这让猎手露出尖利的犬齿笑了。前方对他而言形如虚设的红灯在他瞳仁上只投射出一瞬的 **血腥** 气，他很快就冲过了路口。这辆经过防弹防暴特制的越野车仿佛要一路开进地狱似的，轰鸣着开足最大马力。

而猎物闭上了他的眼睛，不知是出于疲倦还是痛苦。他养尊处优的细长手指极力抑制般，痉挛地紧抓着另一只手的手腕。


End file.
